IL COMPLEANNO DI RON
by Gabriellexxx
Summary: Che cosa regalerà Hermione a Ron per il suo compleanno? E' così indecisa!! Ma ci sarà una persona che le darà aiuto!!!


IL COMPLEANNO DI RON  
  
*LUNEDI'*  
  
Hermione *guardando il calendario*: Oh, sabato è il compleanno di Ron! Come sono passati in fretta questi ultimi mesi. Sarà meglio che mi sbrighi a trovargli un regalo altrimenti poi sarà troppo tardi.  
  
Hermione: *Guardando l'agenda* Oggi però non posso proprio, devo studiare per il compito di pozioni di domani, ci penserò un'altra volta!  
  
*MARTEDI'* Hermione: Dovrei pensare ad un regalo per Ron ma.  
  
*Hermione è sommersa da migliaia di pergamene, libri, mappe, penne e boccette d'inchiostro*  
  
Hermione: . devo studiare Antiche Rune! Domani avrò l'interrogazione!  
  
*MERCOLEDI'* Hermione: Benissimo! Oggi non ho proprio nulla da studiare! Posso pensare ad un regalo per Ron!!!  
  
*Le si avvicina Ginny come se fosse stata dissennata*  
  
Ginny: Hermione! Tipregotipregotipregotipregotipregotipregotipregotipregotiprego! Puoi aiutarmi con questa pozione? Domani Piton ce la farà fare in classe e anche se l'ho provata milioni di volte non mi è mai riuscita! Ti prego aiutami!  
  
Hermione: *sconsolata* Va bene Ginny, siediti qui vicino a me.  
  
Ginny: Tankyou!  
  
*GIOVEDI'* Harry: Hermione, hai trovato un regalo per Ron?  
  
Hermione: *sconsolata* veramente no!  
  
Harry: Sarà meglio che ti sbrighi, lo sai? Non credo che in due giorni riuscirai a trovare il regalo giusto!  
  
Hermione: Lo so Harry, lo so! Ma non capisco perché ogni volta che ci penso mi sento così confusa! Che abbia la febbre?  
  
*Hermione si tasta la fronte*  
  
Hermione: Pare di no!  
  
*Se ne va*  
  
*Harry la guarda con mille goccioloni sulla testa*  
  
Harry: A-ehm  
  
*VENERDI'* Hermione: Domani sarà il compleanno di Ron e io non ho ancora trovato nulla di adatto per lui!  
  
*Le si avvicina Angelina*  
  
Angelina: Ciao Hermione! Come mai così pensierosa oggi?  
  
Hermione: Ecco, non ho ancora trovato un regalo per Ron  
  
Angelina: Ci stai pensando da molto?  
  
Hermione: *imbarazzata* ecco, sì.  
  
Angelina: Questo significa che Ron è una persona che ti sta molto a cuore. Non credi?  
  
Hermione: *imbarazzata più che mai* ecco. a-ehm, io.a-ehm,.non ci ho mai pensato.  
  
Angelina: *sorridendo* non ti preoccupare Hermione. Il tuo cuore sa già quello che provi, devi soltanto trovare la chiave giusta per aprirlo!  
  
*Angelina se ne va sorridendo*  
  
Hermione: *In una trance di ammirazione* com'è esperta in questo campo.  
  
Angelina: Bene Ginny, gli e lo detto! Dieci Falci!  
  
Ginny: *Groan*  
  
Harry: Sarà brava a Quidditch ma rimane pur sempre una tirchia  
  
*SABATO* Hermione: Che bello! Oggi è il compleanno di Ron e ho trovato il regalo giusto per lui!  
  
Ron *avvicinandosi ad Hermione*: ciao Hermione! Come stai oggi?  
  
Hermione: Bene grazie! Buon compleanno Ron! Ecco il regalo da parte mia!  
  
Ron: *con finta sorpresa* coooosa? Un regalo Hermione? Ma no! Non dovevi! E' troppo!  
  
Hermione: *tutta felice* Su dai, aprilo!  
  
Ron: Ok  
  
*Ron scarta il pacco mentre tutta la sala comune guarda la scena, e ci trova dentro un pezzo si carne pieno di vene e sporco di sangue che ancora si muoveva*  
  
*La sala comune scoppia a ridere*  
  
Ron: Hermione. posso sapere che cos'è?  
  
Hermione: Proprio ieri ho incontrato Angelina! Da quello che ho capito mi ha detto di regalarti il mio cuore! Ma poi ho pensato: caspita, è un po' difficile, potrei anche morire! Allora sono andata giù alle cucine e Dobby mi ha dato un cuore di vacca!  
  
*Tutta la sala comune si rotolava per terra dal ridere*  
  
Ron :*tutto sudaticcio con il cuore il mano* allora questo sarebbe un cuore di mucca?  
  
Hermione: Ben detto!  
  
Ron: *Scoppiando a gridare* Bel regalo te lo puoi tenere! Che me ne faccio del cuore di una mucca?  
  
Hermione: *Scoppiando a gridare anche lei* Grazie mille, io ci ho messo una settimana per trovarti un regalo giusto e adesso mi ringrazi in questo modo! Brutto s*biiiiiiip*, i*biiiiiip*, e c*biiiiiip*  
  
Ron: *Completamente rosso* Davvero? Allora tu sei una p*biiiiiiiip* e una s*biiiiiip e una c*biiiiiiiip*  
  
*Tutta la sala comune si stava rotolando per terra e piangeva dal ridere*  
  
Ginny: Angelinaaaaaa.  
  
Angelina: *guardando Ginny terrorizzata* c-che cosa vuoi?  
  
Ginny: *mandando saette dagli occhi* non ha funzionato! Ridammi i miei dieci Falci!  
  
Angelina: *iniziando a correre per la sala comune* nemmeno per sogno!  
  
Fred: *con un sorriso che gli arrivava fino alle orecchie* Bè il più bel compleanno a cui io abbia mai partecipato! Vero Georg?  
  
Georg: *con un ghigno malefico stampato sul volto* verissimo! Che ne dici se iniziamo a distribuire un po' di queste meravigliose Crostatine?  
  
Fred: * a sua volta con un ghigno malefico stampato sul volto* ci stò  
  
FINE 


End file.
